


Look at Yourself

by kkaejin_joi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Sad, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaejin_joi/pseuds/kkaejin_joi
Summary: How long has it been?He doesn't know, but his legs wouldn't stop.But why?He doesn't know, but he'll keep running till he can save them.He'll find them, even if it means to break himself into a state that can't be fixed.





	Look at Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Am I right?

When Hanuel was young, he was always attached to his mother, Yoon-Soo. He deemed her to be an angel flown down to protect him and his family. He loved her so much, the person that shall lie in his heart and soul.She never yelled at them, and when she was upset she would talk to us in a calm and soft voice.Yoon-Soo was never one to hurt, saying hurting your kind was not such a thing that was needed in their precious lives.

He was the image of his mother, luscious brown locks and emerald green eyes. He had inherited his mother's soft brown hair, bright gummy smile, dimples, and soft light skin. His father had given him his strong structure and green eyes. A mix of a Korean woman and German man.

Everyday seemed to be a blessing for the child, and he was praised from his actions and beautiful face. He was just as humble as his mother, never minding attention, making sure not to become cocky of such. " Having a high ego will make a greater fall." During the mornings he would walk with his mother through the gardens. Sometimes even speak if both weren't as focused on their beautiful plants and flowers that laid around the garden they own. The rain never stopped them from going outside just to step in all the puddles, giggling along the way. Their mother-son bonding times.

Though he did not imagine himself being dragged from his burning home with his family as a "bonding moment." He had just celebrated his 12th birthday until some stranger had come and crashed it, a large cloud of smoke coming from the doors. Looking back at his home he did not want to go back, especially with a crowd of people trying to kill them.

"Hanuel, you've got to go with me and your siblings, now!" His father yelled at him, obvious that it was serious. Hanuel shook his head, holding his mother's hand protectively. She squeezed back smiling gently, tears leaving lightly from her round face. His father shook his head, "No, your mother has to leave now, and so do we," he said, grabbing him from his wife. Hanuel only let out a cry, letting go of the man and running off with his mother. "Haneul! NO! “DON-"

" _Father_ ," His other son, Demian, reached for the said man's arm. "I know, that you know, this isn't going to turn out correctly either way," he sighed, holding his little sister in his available arm, walking away from the loud voices of the strangers. The father sighed not arguing with the truth. He walked in silence with half of his family further away from the maze in which the two had ran into.

Hanuel and his mother had been quietly walking around trying to find a way to escape the green filled maze. His breathe brought a soft cloud, steady like his mother's breathe close to his. Slowly and steadily. He thought hard, thinking of various ways to get out of the thorny maze.

The short boy walked along the gravel path hand in hand with Yoon-soo, the small humming of a song passed by of the wind being the only noise. He found a small gazebo, resting close by many colorful flowers. He walked up to the shelter with his mother, quickly moving the chairs and pillows to hide their appearances from being seen.

“Bored,” is a thought that went through his head many times. “I’m tired, mother. This is certainly not the time but this could ruin your health-” A milky hand slapped their way to his face, shutting him completely.

Footsteps went through the silence, creeping up into their minds laced in fear. A gruff, masked artificial voice. They had ordered the men to walk away, to get out. The figure turned around searching for the brunettes, as if looking for a solution to the irritating problem. Frustration was heard through his scowl, as he headed out of the area leaving the two Chaise members alone.

 

They rose, almost making it out until a knife struck slicing young Hanuel at his cheek. Gasping, he gently touched the wound. His mother hadn’t moved, still as a deer in front of headlights.

 

“Why if it isn’t the famous Damira coming out to play! Come on sweetie,” A youthful voice chimed, showing themself with long blonde hair covered in black attire. Yoon-soo, “Damira”, spoke in anger. “So this is what you meant, I said I quit!” The figure shook their head, chuckling loudly. “How could you think that quitting was such a bright idea? You know what had happened to the rest, what would make you any different?”

 

She snarled, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. Hanuel didn’t know what to do, he’s never been in these type of situations before. This wasn’t something he would know. The tension heightened as his mother had taken a run for it. His mother and the other had made a run for each other, fighting like rabid animals. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he didn’t like this. He even hated it.

His breathing fastened, fear,anger, and all the bad feelings had risen from the grave. He saw red. Though, He didn’t remember what had happened next.

 

Waking to sirens was definitely not how he wanted to wake up, especially to being suffocated with a hug. It was utterly a terrible start to a day, especially being covered in brown and red. Someone stained his brand new white clothes, it upset him. They were a gift too.  
“Hanuel, we have to talk,” a man with slicked back hair walked towards him.

 

The called out boy tilted his head. “What about?” The question went unanswered, simply pointing the messy scenery outside the gazebo he had woken inside of. He looked away, the sun was already high, though it was still cool. It’s already spring. Shaking his head, his feet forwarded themselves to his family. “I’m tired,” he thought. “And feel _unpleasant_.”

 

The car ride was even more “enjoyable.” It was disturbing to say the least. His family wasn’t here, instead replaced with two men in black suits. One kept his space away from the child, almost afraid. The other was the same man who had spoke to him before, yet he staring right at him, as if analysing his mind and soul. “It would be great if you would not stare so long, sir. It is rude as said from my mother.” His voice was strained, and rough. Never like before.

 

The man scoffed, “As if I would listen to a twerp like you and your mother.” Hanuel’s hand fisted at his stained pants. “Excuse me,I haven’t done anything,yet I feel like a criminal.” The man on the other side finally made some type of eye contact with him. “You don’t know why you’re here, do you?” Hanuel nodded. Why in the world would a child be escorted to a random place, that highly looked like a-

 

“You brought me, to a hospital? If you would tell me, why?” The young boy asked, though ignored by the slicked haired man, the other spoke with more confidence. “Oh! Well, this is actually a hospital and a Police station, we’ll be doing a quick checkup to fix you up with some added questions at the station!” Hanuel had to take in this information. His hands were starting to sweat. He really doesn’t like this. Especially what had used to be a great day.

 

Entering a small room, almost completely white, with tad bits of other colors. But Hanuel did appreciate the nurse to point at the chair with white button ups and blue jeans. After she had left, he dressed himself. Taking the advantage of being alone, he washed the messiness from his face and hair. Fixing himself to be presentable. Then a man with purple hair popped his head from the door, “Yo, follow me.” No questions were asked.

 

“Your name is Hanuel Chaise correct?” The man asked, pulling a lollipop from his pocket. He handed the pink candy to the short boy. A small hum came from his mouth, plopping the round candy in. “James Salvon, Doctor Salvon if you will. Come in.” This room was also small, two chairs around a black table. A black window on one side, with clear window on another. Hanuel walked towards the chair facing away from the blackened glass.

 

“Is my mother here too?” Hanuel asked, sitting with his hands crossed on top backside of the chair while sucking on the sweet. The doctor shook his head, “No, you’re mother isn’t here.” “But she was injured, she would be in the same hospital as me correct?” His green eyes were wide, intimidation crawling up the pant leg of the adult. “Once again, she is not here.” Hanuel pouted, “Mother will come soon, right Doctor Salvon?” Salvon stood, sighing silently in his head. “Soon.” He leaned, towering over the younger. “Do you know what happened?”

 

“Doctor Salvon?” His voice was soft, “ What do you mean?” This was new. Salvon spoke. “ Are you sure you don’t know?” Hanuel gazed at his youthful face. “ Yes.” The doctor shook his head and headed out the door.

 

Hanuel turned to the window,muttering “ _Rain has made its way to earth_.” The patter of rain had hit the glass hard. As if it had not rained in months. His eyes had moved to small bird that was begging to be inside. The young boy moved his legs, scooting over to the window to open it.

 

“Ain’t gonna happen kid.” A somewhat static voice was quick to correct his action. Hanuel felt a conflict in his mind. “Why not?” The voice came back clear, “ Do you have any idea how many people could just escape this room?” Hanuel looked out back out, “The bird-” “Will die sooner or later, just deal with it kid.” He stared outside, even after the bird had fallen.

The bird didn’t come back up.

 

Once all of the questioning was done, Hanuel was able to go back with his family. He took the umbrella that was given, opened it and walked.

“Hanuel-oppa! I missed you!” A loud shout from a young girl was heard as soon as Hanuel had gotten out the doors. “Ya twerp, come here!” His brother, sister, and father was.

  
Demian, his older brother was tall and lean. He wore glasses for as long as forever and almost always wore a beanie over his blonde hair. “*Du bist dumm.” Damien’s german tongue showed. “**Halt die Klappe und geh Weg!” Hanuel snarked playfully. Lili the little sister. She was social, always up for a great laugh. Lili was bubbly and a typical little sister type. Though she did get on Damien’s nerves, never on Hanuel’s. Hanuel was Lili’s favorite, vise versa. They spoke liked speak in korean around together just to confuse people around them. “***당신이 돌아왔다!” She hugged him tight. His father, Sebastian was loud and funny. Though he seems to be a weirdo at first, he just has a great nature. “**Du hast überlebt!**” He laughed ruffling his middle child’s brown locks. “I know how surprising, right?” Hanuel laughed as his headed to his car.

 

They made jokes and joyfully had fun walking to the car. Till the small boy noticed something inside the car. “Where is mother?” The other three froze, not speaking. “She’s just staying longer.” Damien answered. “But-” “No, we are not speaking more about this kids. We’re heading home.” His father said sternly.

 

The car ride was completely uncomfortable. The silence was deafening. The patter noises from the window was one thing Hanuel he focused on. ‘It was just a question, there was nothing to be so upset about!’ he thought, staring out the dark afternoon. The light of earth supplied only with street light and house lamps. The sun was no longer out, rainy and depressing.  
The eternity of a ride had ended. No words spoken till—

 

“All right, it’s been a long afternoon. Go do what you would like, no matter what you all have school tomorrow.” His father said, walking away from the complaining groans. “But father! I Don't wanna!” Lili moaned. “Welp,” Sebastian spoke, “Am I supposed to care? Now go upstairs, I’ll call for dinner.”

Hanuel walked up the longs stairs of his now clean house, soft thumps on the ground as he heads to his room. His thoughts wandered away as he got closer to the bedroom. The door opened, revealing a surprisingly bright room filled with many miscellaneous items. Books were shelved nicely. Alongside a desk that laid with school and art supplies

Hanuel lies in his bed. The cloud like lights on the ceiling hung brightly, shining through the room as thunder roared. The storm grew worse, the grey sky growing darker. Hanuel’s eyes drooped, heavy as elephants, closing ever so slowly.


End file.
